


by all the same rules

by Cristinuke



Series: like something i've forgotten [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Domestic Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Scratching, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: Bucky and Sam play a friendly game. Steve is caught in the middle, as always.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: like something i've forgotten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	by all the same rules

**Author's Note:**

> Last installment of this series! I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> As always, major thanks to [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuja/profile) for the edits!

“You good?” Bucky asked, shifting closer for a better look.

Steve’s answer was muffled completely by the pillow smashed into his face.

“Ha-ha, you’re good.” Bucky grinned, sitting cross-legged near Steve’s waist.

Steve was laying face-down on the bed, completely fucked out; semen slowly cooled on his lower back from where Sam had enjoyed his own orgasm.

Speaking of Sam, he came out of the bathroom with a wet rag, looking like the cat that got the cream. “He alive?” He asked, humor crinkling his expression.

Steve made a noncommittal sound, refusing to move.

“Barely. You got it all out of your system?” Bucky asked Sam, reaching his flesh fingers to trace Steve’s sweat-slicked skin. He made sure to avoid the stickier areas, leaving those to Sam, who crawled onto the bed, making himself comfortable in the space between Steve’s spread legs.

“Just about.” Sam winked at Bucky and got to work, wiping Steve’s back.

A grumble and a moan was all Steve had to say on the matter.

Bucky chuckled and kept gently stroking Steve, settling him and admiring the way his muscles still twitched. He traced the deep red lines too— fingers bumping over the raised skin left from Sam’s enthusiastic scratching.

“How do you even have nails long enough to do this much damage?” Bucky asked, amazed. The lines were almost perfect: four clear vertical columns going down from the top of Steve’s shoulders until they began to fade into the dip of his lower back.

Sam paused— rag still on Steve’s ass— to admire his work. “They’re not that long. Steve’s just pale as fuck. So are you.” Sam tipped his head towards Bucky with a wink.

“Hey, I’m not the one we’re discussing here.” Bucky traced the lines again before changing directions and moving his strokes horizontally to feel each ridge. Steve groaned.

Sam hummed and continued cleaning; he was always so gentle with Steve after sex. He was always gentle with Bucky, too, whether Bucky had participated heavily or not.

Bucky continued touching, exploring and luxuriating in the fact that he  _ could _ . On one of the passes, he dug his nails in slightly, a barely-there scratch, but Steve immediately shifted under his hand— almost rising  _ up _ into the touch.

“Really?” Bucky asked, feeling a little wicked after seeing Steve’s reaction. “Fine then.”

Using his right hand, Bucky reached across Steve to the far side, just under his shoulder, and  _ raked _ his fingers perpendicular to the lines already etched in his skin.

There was no mistaking Steve’s drawn-out, “ _ Fuuuuck _ .”

“You started it.” Bucky huffed quietly, sucking on his lips when he saw Steve’s skin immediately change color.

Sam gave a low whistle. “Nice.”

Bucky looked at the result, impressed that  _ he _ had nails long enough to mark Steve like that. Maybe Sam was right; Steve was whiter than wonder bread, and Sam and Bucky had a lot of determination…

Reaching out with his fingers again, Bucky traced along the rows he’d just created, feeling the way they raised and crossed with the lines already there. It made for an impressive grid.

“Sam.” Bucky caught his attention, quirking his mouth in mirth at the thought of his new bad idea.

Sam looked up from setting the rag down, done with wiping the worst mess off Steve for now— they’d drag him into the bathroom later for a real cleaning. He watched intently as Bucky purposefully brought a finger to one of the squares and scratched two short, intersecting lines.

Steve hissed quietly, but made no movement to escape.

“Your turn.” Bucky could hear the laughter in his own voice.

Sam stared at him for a beat and then coughed out a laugh. “Oh, you’re  _ on _ .” He tipped himself forward, resting his weight on Steve’s ass, and balancing himself with his arm across Steve’s lower back. Sam reached his other hand up and picked a square under Bucky’s, adding his own short line— just one.

“Circles are hard.” Sam said simply.

Bucky nodded. “Fair enough.” He marked another ‘X’ on Sam’s diagonal.

“I’m so going to win.” Sam snickered, blocking Bucky’s burgeoning streak.

“That’s what you think.” Bucky marked the square opposite Sam’s, thwarting him in turn.

Steve shifted his head enough to the side so he could ask incredulously, “Are you guys seriously playing  _ tic tac toe _ on my  _ back _ ?”

“Hush,” Bucky said, “I’m about to win.”

Sam finished making his mark, and Bucky crowed in triumph when that meant he could put his next ‘X’ in the right spot.

“Told ya!” To emphasize it, Bucky scratched a long line through his three spots, clearly marking his victory.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam grumbled good-naturedly, lifting himself up and lightly slapping Steve’s ass in the process. He grabbed the rag and disappeared towards the bathroom again. After a few seconds Bucky could hear the sound of running water in the bathtub.

“I am just a prop to you guys.  _ Objectified _ , is what I am.” Steve mumbled with false indignation.

“Damn right. Our little boy-toy.” Bucky went back to just touching, stroking Steve’s back carefully, aiming to raise only goosebumps now.

“Don’t you forget it.” Steve kept his eyes closed, but reached out his closest hand towards Bucky, finding pajama pants and holding on. Bucky shifted position so that Steve had easier access; the second Steve realized what was going on, he let go of the fabric to slip his hand under the pant leg, holding onto Bucky’s ankle instead.

Bucky laughed quietly and just enjoyed the moment, touching Steve, and appreciating the colorful landscape of his back. The evidence of their game was stark, red lines intersecting and crossing across each other across an expanse of creamy-white. Bucky let the pads of his fingers go slowly over every inch, not allowing himself to linger in any one place.

Steve’s breathing evened out, his back slowly rising and falling as he made the occasional pleased sound. His thumb stroked back and forth across the small patch of skin he was privy to, and Bucky was content.

“Bath’s about ready.” Sam’s calm voice carried into the room. Bucky looked up to see Sam had his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, watching them with a smile on his face.

“You going to help me lug this one in?” Bucky asked, firming his touch so that his palm now glided across Steve’s skin.

Sam barked out a laugh. “Nah, you got this. I believe in you.”

“Asshole.”

“Yeah, I got one. Wanna see?”

Steve groaned, flopping his free arm in the direction of Sam. “I don’t want to move.”

“You gotta.” Bucky lightly smacked Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered dramatically in response, still refusing to budge.

“Fine.” Bucky hopped off the bed, purposefully bouncing on the mattress as obnoxiously as he could on the way. “I guess I’ll kiss Sam instead then.”

Predictably, Steve shot up, pushing himself onto his arms and immediately scrambling off the bed, only to stumble a couple of times before finally finding his balance and catching Bucky by his metal arm to drag him towards the bathroom.

Sam snickered and stepped neatly backwards, out of the way. “God forbid Steve miss a kiss!”

“Damn right.” Steve clicked his teeth together twice, miming a bite towards Sam.

Bucky laughed and let himself be led to the bathroom. It was never a hardship, to love and  _ be loved _ by these two men. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope today was a good day for all of you <3


End file.
